The invention relates to a female element for a fluid coupling making it possible to form, with a complementary end-piece, a coupling making it possible to join fluid circulation pipes.
It is known to produce a fluid coupling using two end-pieces of the “clamp” type. These clamp end-pieces are coupled in pairs, inserting a sealing gasket between them that is housed in a frontal slot of each of these end-pieces, around a central fluid circulation channel arranged in each of these end-pieces. The two clamp end-pieces positioned on either side of the sealing gasket are kept in position and pressed against the seal using a collar placed around flanges respectively provided on each of the two clamp end-pieces, this collar being locked in the closed configuration. This type of connection makes it possible to react any play due to the machining allowances of the clamp end-pieces, while guaranteeing the sealing by crushing of the seal between the two end-pieces.
This type of assembly is relatively time-consuming to carry out, since it requires positioning the seal correctly with respect to the two frontal slots of the clamp end-pieces, then positioning and tightening the collar around their flanges, which must be done carefully, failing which the sealing of the connection may not be guaranteed. Yet for some applications, it would be advantageous to make the coupling of a clamp end-piece on a complementary element faster, while guaranteeing the sealing of the coupling thus formed.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,378 to use quick locking of an end-piece by a row of balls movable in the body of a coupling element and kept in inner radial position in a groove of the end-piece by a movable outer ring. This type of locking is particularly suitable for end-pieces having a groove with a geometry adapted to the balls and expensive outer surfaces made precisely, on either side of the groove, to guide the end-piece in the body of the coupling element, which is not the case for clamp-type end-pieces.
Another constraint that must be taken into account relates to the fact that a coupling element compatible with a clamp end-piece must be able to be cleaned easily, especially in the food field, and be placed with coupling forces of relatively modest intensity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,123 also considers using a two-part body for a female coupling element, by jamming an O-ring between two parts of the body, axially across from an inner bush attached on the two-part body and intended to penetrate a male end-piece. A front wall of the inner bush is offset in the forward direction relative to the seal and the housing of the seal. The end-piece may collide with the inner bush during coupling, before coming into contact with the seal, which may damage the end-piece and reduce the sealing and lifetime of the seal.
The invention more particularly aims to resolve these issues and constraints by proposing a new fluid coupling element compatible with a clamp-type end-piece and making it possible to ensure a tight and lasting connection with such an end-piece.